


珠玉（五）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（五）

五  
蓝曦臣这一怒，御剑径直回了云深不知处，他一边气恼聂明玦故意算计，另一边也暗恨自己飘飘然忘了廉耻。聂明玦跟在后头追了一段，每每靠近，就被蓝曦臣的广袖甩在脸上，再好的耐性也要动怒，更可况是脾气不怎么好的赤峰尊呢。  
于是这么一来，两人一拍即散，聂明玦也转身直接回了清河，但他不久就回过味来，忙叫人送了几车补品药物去姑苏，还特意大张旗鼓，写明是给姑苏蓝氏一门的礼物。这么一来，蓝曦臣也就不好明显的拒绝，只得勉为其难收了东西，又依次分发下去，最后将标着“泽芜君”的盒子收进了柜子里，看也不想多看一眼。  
泽芜君这个人，性格平善和煦，换句话说就是几乎没什么脾气，于是没过多久他就有些后悔。刚巧敛芳尊送了信来，信上说与大哥二哥许久不见，理应一聚，这信来的时机简直恰到好处，甚合心意，蓝曦臣便欣然应约。  
到了金鳞台，蓝曦臣熟门熟路地直奔金光瑶居住之所，彼时，金光瑶还没入驻芳菲殿，他的居所也只不过是一方远离正殿的小偏院，好在这院子被秦愫收拾得十分舒适，三人在此小聚，反倒更添亲切。  
蓝曦臣一进院门，就听到了熟悉的瑶琴声，那乐音悦耳婉转，已经颇具几分风骨，蓝曦臣心中暗赞的同时却又感到惋惜，若是三弟能自小修炼，所达到的成就绝不会落于人后，现在即便悟性再好，修炼再刻苦，也只能勉强栖身二流高手之流，但即便如此，他在射日之争中已立下首功，也终是成就了一番傲人的功绩。  
思量间，蓝曦臣已来至门前，他抬手轻敲门扣，屋内琴声未断，门却开了，应门的是一位高大青年，那青年星目剑眉，飞扬入鬓，锐利的眼神仿若一柄出鞘之刀，不说话时显得威严刚厉，不怒而威。  
蓝曦臣毫无准备，乍一见此人心头砰砰猛跳，连面上也有些发烧，他低声唤了一句“大哥”，垂首侧身，从聂明玦的身旁溜进了门。  
屋内金光瑶端坐在琴桌旁，他头戴软纱罗乌帽，眉间一点朱砂，身着金星雪浪白牡丹的轻衫，面容俊秀，含笑弄弦，见到蓝曦臣进来便笑着点头致意。  
蓝曦臣入了座，聂明玦竟弃了主位，坐在了他的身边，这实在令蓝曦臣有些不自在，他理了理衣袖，想要凝神细听琴曲，却总忍不住去瞟身旁的玄衣刀客，又想：“上回不欢而散，虽是他不对在先，但我的做法却也太过冲动。若是我先道歉，他必然将此事揭过，今后若故技重施，实非我所愿，究竟该如何是好？”  
蓝曦臣苦思不得其解，直至这曲奏毕，他才终于回过神来。  
金光瑶按下琴弦，抬头才发现聂明玦竟坐在了蓝曦臣的下首，平日那个位置原本该是他的，这么一来，他既不能去坐主位，也不好开口请大哥起身让座，只得依旧坐在琴桌旁，对蓝曦臣笑道：  
“二哥今日倒是迟了，可是有事脱不开身？”  
蓝曦臣捧起茶喝了一口，笑道：“尽是些琐事，不提也罢。”  
金光瑶摇摇头，却道：“宗门之事再小，落在一个人肩上确是繁冗，二哥受累了。不知含光君可好？”  
蓝曦臣俊眉微皱，神色有些黯然，回道：“依然如旧。”  
忽然他感到手背一热，不落痕迹的俯眼一看，原来是聂明玦将手覆于他手背之上。  
聂明玦道：“不要太过忧心。”  
此言一出，饶是处变不惊的敛芳尊，也不由得一愣，他见过赤峰尊杀伐果断、雷厉风行、勃然大怒，却何曾见过此人软语温言，低声劝慰？！  
可凝神相望的两人显然对他的惊讶一无所觉，蓝曦臣抬起头，已经看懂了聂明玦眼中的担忧，而那人又轻轻捏了捏他的手指，权作安慰，他忍不住唇角微翘，晏晏一笑，言道：“多谢。”  
聂明玦却一皱眉，似是有些不悦，回道：“你我之间，不必说什么谢字。”  
金光瑶本想插话，却又觉得不对劲，只是哪里不对劲，他倒也一时琢磨不透，只是隐隐察觉到大哥与二哥之间仿佛多了些尽在不言中的亲昵，而这莫名的亲昵却又将旁观者排斥在外。  
好在蓝曦臣很快回过神来，对金光瑶道：“三弟，此次邀我与大哥前来，可是有事相商？”  
金光瑶忙道：“自然有事，不几日就是我与大哥约定之日了。”  
聂明玦与蓝曦臣双手交握，甚至隐秘地用拇指去轻轻摩擦蓝曦臣的手背，动作很小，又相隔着衣袖和几案，二人仿若并排而坐，乍看之下没有任何异样，而他听到金光瑶这话，手指的动作就是一顿。  
蓝曦臣本想将聂明玦的手移开，此时便暂且作罢，圆场道：  
“原来如此，想来三弟已下了决断。”  
金光瑶一挑眉，露出一个狡黠的笑来，他五官本就十分秀气，此时摆出这般表情更添可爱，却不会给人有丝毫的反感。  
金光瑶道：“我怎会为一个外人破坏了与大哥间的情谊？”  
聂明玦却打断了他的话，斥道：“不必再谈。”  
他话还未落，眼中血色尽显，躁乱之态已现，他松开蓝曦臣的手，站起身来。  
金光瑶吓得一缩，声音发颤，却道：“我已着人备下酒宴，还……还想与大哥二哥秉烛夜谈，若大哥不弃，我也可在一旁抚琴助兴。”  
聂明玦道声“不必”，也懒得多看金光瑶一眼，扯起蓝曦臣就往外走。蓝曦臣身不由己，被拖拽着踉跄而行，只得苦笑着冲金光瑶摆摆手以示告别。不想聂明玦走到门口，骤然停步，转身将蓝曦臣拦腰一揽，道：  
“三弟，我将与曦臣结为道侣。”  
蓝曦臣：“！”  
金光瑶：“……？？”  
他的语气并非协商，而是宣告，话一说完，就丢下呆若木鸡的金光瑶，拖着蓝曦臣乘刀而去。  
飞了许久，蓝曦臣才从这巨大的打击中醒过神来，但说出去的话泼出去的水，又能如何收回，好在对方是知情知趣的金光瑶，即便告诉了他，也绝不必担心惹来多余的麻烦。  
蓝曦臣的忧虑，聂明玦很快便有所察觉，他说道：“他是你我的三弟，理应提前告知。”  
蓝曦臣心中暗道，你我之间，既没有秉明家中长辈，更不曾有过誓约，虽说我已心托付之，但终归应该有了正式的说头才好开诚布公。随即他转念又想，忘机已衷情与男子，而我竟也走了同样的路，这么想来，叔父定要怒不可遏了罢，但事已至此，也只能见招拆招了。  
聂明玦行路方向是往清河，他的手本揽着蓝曦臣的腰，现下便很是顺手地揉了一揉，随口道：  
“你家的饭食我实在不喜，也不能饮酒，你若无事，便去我那里住一两日，权当散心可好？”  
蓝曦臣点头应允，道：“明玦，我想跟你商量一件事。  
难得他称呼如此亲昵，聂明玦不由得缓和了表情，道：“何事？”  
蓝曦臣道：“我还不欲将你我之事告知长辈。”  
聂明玦朗然一笑，道：“无妨，不必急于这一时，待你我的家族安定些，再议也不迟。”  
蓝曦臣略觉安心，二人便一路疾行，返回了清河不净世。此时天色已然黑透，府邸早已备下饭食，聂明玦就吩咐再加了些清淡的菜品，重新摆酒，两人这才落座，蓝曦臣左顾右盼，却不见聂怀桑的身影。  
蓝曦臣开口询问，聂明玦便解释道，前日他检查怀桑的功课，不仅是一问三不知，房里还多了不少文玩画志，聂明玦当时勃然大怒，将人关了紧闭好好思过。他越说越怒，一拍桌，起身就要去验看聂怀桑过思得如何了，蓝曦臣连忙阻拦，劝了几句，总算将人哄得老实坐下来吃酒。  
聂明玦独自喝了一会，叫人捧上来一个冰盘盛装的白玉壶，他拿过盘中并排放着的白玉小杯，从玉壶斟上一半，摆在了蓝曦臣的面前，道：“这酒的味道，与姑苏相差甚远，你可尝尝。”  
蓝曦臣拿起杯子闻了闻，酒香扑鼻，抿了一点，入口甘甜，他其实品不出是什么酒，却也猜到是好酒，微微垂目，道：“我平素并不饮酒，无法陪大哥对饮，怕是要扫兴了。”  
聂明玦便将侍从挥退，却没给自己斟玉壶里头的酒，而是拎着手中的另一坛喝上两口，将领子扯开了些，笑道：  
“这不是甚么烈酒，清河的女儿家都能喝上半坛不醉，你且当甜水喝着顽，不妨事。”  
蓝曦臣点点头，聂明玦向来只喝烈酒，那么这一小壶淡酒必定是特意为自己寻来的，盛情难却，他只得端起酒喝了，又再给自己倒一满杯，举杯相敬，道：“既然如此，曦臣不才，便陪大哥一醉方休了罢。”  
聂明玦欣然应允，又道：“我命人去查你说的那什么万年茶母，却无甚眉目，不过匠人从灵茶之中，提取出了一丝精华元力，只是那精元一旦脱离茶叶，很快就会消散殆尽。你那日所用的熏香，如今还有没有剩余？”  
聂明玦等了半响，也不见蓝曦臣的回话，他转头去看，只见蓝曦臣双目发直，愣愣地盯着聂明玦，紧接着皱了皱眉，双目闭阖，呼吸平稳，竟睡着了。  
区区半杯果酒，竟醉倒了泽芜君，这可是聂明玦万万没想到的，他伸手在那人眼前挥了挥，对方毫无醒转迹象，不由自主笑了一声，于是自顾自地喝一口酒，看一眼睡熟的蓝曦臣，看上一眼泽芜君，再喝上一大碗，没多时，竟喝光了一整坛。  
聂明玦拍开第二坛的封泥，正要再饮，却见素来端庄的泽芜君忽然缓缓睁开了眼，那一双眼底水色荡漾，相视的一瞬间，他唇角微扬，露出了一个浅浅的笑容来。  
聂明玦见过无数次泽芜君的笑容，这个笑，却与以前的所有都不同，极美，美得锋锐又含着一丝深意，似乎带着狡黠，又仿佛掺杂了娇纵，更要命的是，那眉眼，明明如此地端庄，这一笑却带着毫无造作的，惊心动魄的……魅惑。  
聂明玦被这笑容恍得愣了神，而那边蓝曦臣一边笑一边靠了过来，越贴越近，直到那淡红色的唇贴上了聂明玦的。  
蓝曦臣淡声轻笑，靠过来时失了平衡，一头栽进聂明玦怀里，却顺势勾上了那人脖颈，他往下拉，继续亲个没完。  
聂明玦被这忽如其来的撩拨亲得心慌意乱，却坐在原地忍了再忍，不想对心属之人乘其危，他心里嘀咕，不知泽芜君从前是否饮过酒，但今后在旁人面前滴酒不能让他沾。只是他虽这么想，却又舍不得少看这罕景一眼，于是坐在那里纹风不动，只任凭这谦谦君子对自己上下其手。  
蓝曦臣亲了半天，没能得到回应，却也没被拒绝，动作愈发过分起来，他探出舌尖，将那薄厉的唇线描摹一番，待对方终于微微张口，他就立刻长驱直入，用舌头在对方的口里搅了个天翻地覆。蓝曦臣自幼天资聪颖，学什么就会什么，此时更是将之前从聂明玦处学来的招数如数奉还，灵巧的舌头将腔内处处舔了个遍，又去纠缠对方的舌，聂明玦吃得甜美，扶着蓝曦臣腰上的手便不由自主缓缓上下抚摸，既是鼓励，又更像是催促。  
蓝曦臣将手从聂明玦扯开的衣领里头探入，再用力向下一扯，露出那人健硕的前胸，他接过聂明玦手里的酒坛，含上一口酒，从聂明玦脖颈一路滑下，先舔喉结，又咬锁骨，那坛子里装的是烈酒，酒液溢出，，香飘四溢，他一路顺着结实的胸肌滑落腰腹，映着烛火，被酒水沾湿的地方闪着点点的微光。聂明玦稳坐泰山，正仿若一尊俊美的雕像。蓝曦臣亲了一会，又撑起身来，抬眼鉴赏一番，似乎十分满意，他垂首一看，瞥见聂明玦下身那物早就昂首站立，蓄势待发，便伸指点了点那人的胸口，得意地笑道：  
“赤峰尊如此地不庄重，若你在姑苏，可是要罚抄家规的。”  
聂明玦低低笑了几声，声音里带着几分危险，戏道：“那就任凭泽芜君处置罢。”  
蓝曦臣一听，越发得意非常，他干脆扯开聂明玦的衣带，把下裳往下拽了拽，那物瞬时如猛虎出笼，“啵”地一声弹将了出来。蓝曦臣一见此物，脸色一变，现出几分贪婪之色，他舔了舔唇角，手指轻触其上，那龙首坚挺滚烫，气势惊人，前端龟头更是粗壮勇猛，甚至有些吓人。  
蓝曦臣躬身靠近了那物，手指更是捋着柱身抚来摸去，他弄了一会，觉着这坐姿太过费力，便弃了椅子，双膝跪坐在了聂明玦腿间。他双手合拢，将巨大的柱身包在手心，开始缓缓地套弄，那龟头太大，拇指捋到了顶，便总要轻轻刮蹭到顶端，而柱身硬热，青筋贲张，下落间掌心更是细腻的揉搓那极为敏感的肉筋。聂明玦眉头微皱，呼吸有些絮乱，咬牙心道：“若是这等的责罚，我怕是要天天犯禁了。”  
蓝曦臣套了一会，那伟物很快涨得更大更硬，顶端的细缝更是渗出几点晶莹黏液来，蓝曦臣看到那露珠，心中颇为怜爱，便伸出舌尖，将那露珠舔了个干净。  
聂明玦只觉脑中轰的一声，仿若万雷灌顶，几乎不可置信，却不想蓝曦臣舔完露珠，又将龟头噙入了口中。聂明玦心跳如雷，喘息如鼓，双手紧紧抓着座椅的扶手，牙关咬得死紧，双目紧闭，甚至连大气都不敢喘了，他拼命保持了一丝冷静，按捺下立即将人拆吃入腹的暴虐念头。  
蓝曦臣对此毫无所知，他只觉口中被那根粗直的玩意填塞得满满当当，噙着顶端的蕈头不一会，两颊就开始发酸发胀，很是有些不舒服，他用舌在那物的顶上扫刷刮蹭，期望可暂时缓解那不适之感，舌尖在勾挑之下，无意间将柱顶的细缝推开一丝，里头竟有一个气孔，他当下以为此物是番邦传来的新式乐器，卯足了劲认真地向里头吹一口气，手指更是在柱身上上下下地摸索探求，研究着这物吹奏的要诀。而聂明玦那阳根并非甚么器具，无论蓝曦臣如何揣摩嘬咋，也不可能真正发出声音，他吞吐几回，又是吸吮又是吹嘘，始终不得要领，他疑惑万分，便将那大如鹅卵的龟头彻底吞入口中，再左右转动，去寻找合适的吹演位置，一门心思地偏要找到正确的奏乐之法。  
聂明玦只觉蓝曦臣的口腔之内柔软滑润，顶端也被腔壁和舌尖小心翼翼地反复磨蹭，他俯首一看，只见蓝曦臣神情肃穆，眉间微皱，口噙黑红龙首，前端龟头更是将他脸颊撑得微微鼓起，又刚巧蓝曦臣的手指滑到了柱身上某个敏感的位置，他的指尖微屈，在那处轻轻地戳刺搓弄，聂明玦被这么一激，便不由得闷哼了一声。  
蓝曦臣听道这声低吟，自以为终于捉住了这门乐器的关窍，立刻更加的卖力，他将龟头吮得啧啧作响，又摸到了藏于柱身下方的囊袋，他便一手将那沉甸甸的囊袋捧在手心，五指扣着软肉内的两颗宝丸轻柔地搓弄。  
要说赤峰尊聂明玦此人，少时也经历过风月场，但无论何等美貌的花魁，又怎么能比得上泽芜君的一根脚趾头？他看的面酣耳热，忍不住抚上蓝曦臣后脑，指引着蓝曦臣去含吮那快意之处，又低声诱哄道：“再含得深些，对、就是此处……”  
蓝曦臣不仅一一照做，更是举一反三，他灵巧地用舌尖在肉柱与龟头交接之处纠缠翩跹，又将那阳物深吞入喉，令那蕈头正顶在他的咽喉口出，在喉口紧致的蠕动砸磨之下，聂明玦一不留神，元阳便一股脑倾泻而出，大量的浊液连续喷涌，蓝曦臣吞咽不及，肉棒也在潮涌之时从他的口中滑出，一时间浊液飞溅，将蓝曦臣喷了个满口满脸，更是有些许白色液体从他的唇角滑落。要知道品貌双全、冠绝天下的泽芜君素来不染俗尘，何曾有过如此淫靡的行状情态？！  
聂明玦看得心疼不已，连忙用袖子去擦蓝曦臣脸上白浊，而那白浊自然黏腻不堪，更有一股刺鼻麝香飘溢而起，而蓝曦臣静静地跪坐在地，双眼微合，半响不动，忽地一片赤红从双颊飞起，迅速爬满他的面庞和颈项，似乎烧得马上就要冒出烟来，身体更是开始微微的颤抖。  
他推开聂明玦，举起袖子慌慌张张擦了几下脸，聂明玦伸手想将人搂过来，蓝曦臣毫无形象地向后滚了数步，趴扶在地，以袖捂脸，边哭边道：“不、不！方才、方才那不是……我不是！”  
聂明玦心中暗自好笑，又觉得这个人酒醒后自欺欺人的样子十分可爱，他连忙追上去，将人一把搂在怀里，拍着后背软言安抚，待怀中之人颤抖渐渐停止，这才勾起了那人的下巴。  
蓝曦臣满脸羞愧绝望，更不敢与聂明玦对视，聂明玦却笑道：  
“曦臣，在我面前，你可以做任何事，也可以随便对我怎么样，不要有顾虑。”  
他说完，沾了点坛中的酒，将蓝曦臣脸上污物细细擦干净，颇为爱怜地亲了亲他有些发红的唇角，道：  
“我也应投桃报李才是。”  
于是聂明玦将蓝曦臣推得平躺在了地上，扯开他浅白色的衣衫，那人的肤色莹白如玉，脐下三寸之处有稀疏毛发，阳物有些泛粉，静静隐与毛发之间。聂明玦捉起那物，那物软软趴于手心，他俯下身，张口将那物吞入口中。蓝曦臣惊得浑身一颤，慌忙去扯聂明玦，不想一把扯到了束发的发带，一把扯散了去，蓝曦臣一时无处着力，倒了回去。聂明玦趁机将那物用舌尖托起，卷了两下，那物便立时胀大数分，聂明玦口中难以吞下，便吐出一些，手便裹着阳根的后半上下捋动。  
蓝曦臣用一臂支起上身，看聂明玦长发披散，俯身在自己腰间埋首吞吐，这看得他眼热腰软，而聂明玦的舌尖巧妙地划过前端小口，再用牙轻扣柱身，顺着自上而下划至底端，一阵阵的热流和快意自那人口舌的动作一涌而上，蓝曦臣忍不住阵阵轻喘，扯着那人头发的手改握为扯，双腿曲起又放直，几乎就要忍不住挺腰在那人口中冲刺的欲望。  
聂明玦一边吞吐吸抿，一边从腰间的乾坤袋里摸出来一盒脂膏，他挖出一团润在指尖，便去探蓝曦臣后头穴口，脂膏油滑水润，指尖很是轻松地整个插了进去，内外齐上，前后夹击，聂明玦便同时弄着他两处销魂之处，蓝曦臣很快便忍无可忍，阳根颤抖一番，后穴也同时将手指吞咽不休，他发出断断续续地呜咽之声，道：“……大、大哥，你且进……进来……”  
聂明玦眉峰一跳，放开口中之物，坐起身来，让蓝曦臣跨坐在了他的上头，执着那人的手送至后方穴口，又用胯下已然再次怒立的巨物蹭了蹭对方的腰胯，言道：  
“你想如何，自己来取。”  
蓝曦臣仰头轻轻叹息，只得扶着聂明玦的巨物，对准了穴口慢慢沉下身来，穴口尚未完全扩张，但趁着润滑，也能勉强吞下半分，只是蕈头刚刚进了一半，便卡在了穴口动弹不得。  
聂明玦一手托着蓝曦臣，一手将自己的柱身上涂上了更多的脂膏，他将蓝曦臣的两片臀瓣左右一掰，用力向两边掰开，往下一压，噗嗤一声，那最粗之处终于捅了进去，蓝曦臣体内的甬壁被撑得涨满，竟然还能贪婪地含着那物吸啜。  
聂明玦双手使力，将阳根在那人体内上下左右捻了一圈，便立即拔了出来。蓝曦臣檀口微张，神色如痴，正刚刚得了点趣味，便觉身后一空，想也不想，赶忙拧腰去追那退后的粗壮，不想那物退后几分，又猛地冲将进来，一送一迎，这一下便顶得极深，这一顶，几乎将蓝曦臣的魂魄顶出了窍，那魂魄浑然不知今夕何夕，飘飘然在半空飘荡，足足过了数秒才归回原位。  
聂明玦在他紧实的臀肉上一拍，发出啪地一声脆响，声音亦有些不稳，道：  
“自己来？”  
蓝曦臣已然顾不得其他，扶着聂明玦肩膀，骑着那物上下摆动腰身，穴口依依不舍将龙首吐出半分，又立刻咽回到根部，似乎连一秒都不愿那跟阳物半分。聂明玦的手伸在他的胯间，但却对前头的阳物不管不问，只轻轻揉搓后方的囊袋，另一手在他腿根大力拍打，那莹白的皮肉上很快便浮现出了片片的红痕。而随着蓝曦臣的动作，他前端肉柱亦上下抖动，在聂明玦小腹上来回摩擦。  
在二人相合之处，脂膏融化，溢得聂明玦胯下水湿一片，吞吐间更是发出了淫靡的濡黏之声。  
蓝曦臣只觉体内仿如万蚂踩爬，麻痒酸软，唯有用尽力气，绞紧磨蹭那根炽热的肉棒方可略微解痒，他拼尽全力缠着那物磨蹭，却反倒越来越酥麻，自后穴、阳根，腿根、脚尖，甚至胸口乳首，浑身各处都痒得发疼，他抱着聂明玦胡乱地厮磨啃咬，甚至学着聂明玦上次那样，用手指去扯捏自己的乳首，他每扯一下，身后甬壁便随之一缩，这么一来，就更能体会深埋在他体内的阳物了。  
聂明玦见他已然忘情，也不再出语挑逗，挺腰自下而上用力顶撞，二人分明不曾口舌相交，体内的热意却仍旧自发运转，只是找不到可循环复始之处，便在二人体内蒸腾而上、横冲直撞，蓝曦臣被内外交迫的快意激得眼冒金星，不多时，一股剧烈的潮水将他没顶，他仰首甩头，向后一坐，闭眼痉挛不止，前端喷出几股白浊，身后秘穴也同时也阵阵紧缩，聂明玦扶着他的腰，就着重心猛干几下，也同时将一波滚烫的阳元楔进了蓝曦臣的最深处。


End file.
